Frankie
*JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) *JumpStart Reading for First Graders *JumpStart Math for First Graders Ryan Weisbrock *JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? *JumpStart Around the World *JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) *JumpStart Artist *JumpStart Languages *JumpStart 3 Ring Circus *JumpStart Phonics Learning System *JumpStart Wildlife Safari Field Trip *JumpStart Advanced series *JumpStart Jukebox *JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster *JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee *JumpStart Academy Preschool *JumpStart Academy Kindergarten Spanish Armando Valdes-Kennedy *JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster *JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee }} |tabber = |-| Academy = JumpStart Academy artwork |-| World = World of JumpStart artwork |-| Advanced = ''JumpStart Advanced'' series era artwork |-| Updated = ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (2000) appearance |-| Classic = ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995) appearance }}Frankie is a male dog character who first appeared in JumpStart 1st Grade (1995). He originally appeared mainly in products for first graders. Nowadays, he is the mascot of JumpStart and stars in games for a wide variety of ages. Appearance In JumpStart 1st Grade (1995), Frankie originally had brown fur and wore only a green collar. He also had long, thin arms and a long body. In many late 90s games, such as ''JumpStart Math for First Graders'', ''JumpStart Reading for First Graders'', and [[JumpStart 1st Grade (2000)|''JumpStart 1st Grade (2000)]], he wears a red vest. During this era, he was also sometimes depicted with either a blue or brown collar. There are several minor changes made to his body, such as his legs being shorter and wider, his ears being floppier, his eyes and nose being slightly smaller, and his snout being thinner. In [[JumpStart Around the World|''JumpStart Around the World]], Frankie began wearing an outfit consisting of a blue collar red sweater with yellow trim, a V-neck, and the yellow letters "JS" on it. He continued to wear a similar outfit in other games released prior to and during the JumpStart Advanced series debut, though oftentimes the 'JS' on his sweater was dropped. In the JumpStart Advanced series JumpStart All Stars feature and title screens, Frankie wears a red shirt with blue stripes and yellow stars on it. In media released between the Advanced series and JumpStart 3D Virtual World series, such as JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme and JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip, Frankie was depicted with lighter brown fur, and an outfit very similar to his previous depiction, but with long blue jeans as well. In the ''JumpStart 3D Virtual World'' series and World of JumpStart, he has light brown fur, and he wears a blue collar, a maroon shirt with two thin yellow stripes and a darker maroon stripe on the front, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and blue jeans. Unlike the other characters, his appearance doesn't change between grade levels. In the JumpStart Academy series, Frankie has light brown fur and brown irises, and he wears a red hoodie jacket over an off-white shirt, blue jeans, and a blue collar. Personality and Characteristics In his pre-Advanced series appearances, Frankie usually tended to be fun-loving, silly, a joker, and a bit of a goofball. A fan-submitted worksheet on the JumpStart website alludes to this, saying, "Frankie is full of energy, loves jokes, and is always trying new things- sometimes silly things!". Jumpstart. (2012). Frankie's Friends. Jumpstart Common. Retrieved June 27, 2015. Frankie has often been depicted as having an interest in bones and dog biscuits. In ''JumpStart Numbers'', he has a secret hideout containing a safe which is full of dog biscuits, and eats a massive amount in one sitting. Pizza is also one of Frankie's favorite foods. A Knowledge Adventure biography for Frankie's earliest appearances says that he loves all food but is especially fond of pizza,Knowledge Adventure. (1998). Frankie's Page. Frankie's Home Page. Retrieved February 5, 2016. and a JumpStart Blog entry from 2009 stated that Frankie's favorite food is pizza (specifically cheese pizza). Jumpstart. (2009). Family Game Time. Jumpstart Blog. Archived on August 29, 2014. Retrieved February 5, 2016. This is also referenced in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade, in which Frankie's activity centers around him making pizzas. According to ''JumpStart Math for First Graders'', Frankie loves digging holes and messing up his backyard. He also indicates he enjoys chasing his tail. On the Sign-in Screen, the Bookworm claims he doesn't like cats, though later entries depicting him interacting with Casey do not provide support for this claim. Shortly after being shrunk by the Queen Bee, he describes himself as a scaredy-cat. According to ''JumpStart Reading for First Graders'', Frankie is a former circus dog. Earlier entries in the series also tended to portray Frankie with more canine characteristics than later ones. He was even sometimes depicted as living in a doghouse. Later entries in the series tend to portray Frankie as more human, though with occasional nods to his doghood, such as continuing to depict him as enjoying dog biscuits or bones. In [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left The Juice on the Caboose?]] and [[JumpStart ABC's|''JumpStart ABC's]], Frankie is a train conductor. Frankie is a camp leader in ''JumpStart Learning System: Phonics'''' and the JumpStart 3D Virtual World series. In the JumpStart Advanced series, Frankie became the main character of the JumpStart series, and his dominant traits became his friendliness, sociability, and leadership skills. He likes to interact with others, and is a dependable friend. His unique JumpStart All-Stars learning style is 'The People Person'. The JumpStart Advanced series manuals say, "Frankie teaches children using his interpersonal learning style. He can relate every problem to a social situation and usually finds an answer." On a now-defunct site for the JumpStart All Stars, Frankie's profile said, "Frankie tries to be everyone's pal, and is ready to rally the JumpStart team around the latest dilemma. He sticks his nose into a few too many situations, but he always strives to bring about a peaceful resolution. He'd like to run for office when grows up, as long as there's an adequate supply of bones and chew toys."Knowledge Adventure. Frankie, the Team Leader. Retrieved on July 26, 2015. The JumpStart Blog says, "As Camp JumpStart’s head counselor, Frankie wants to make sure you have a good time at camp. If you ever need advice, directions or just a little encouragement, you can count on Frankie." Frankie's profile in JumpStart World says, "Frankie is the Camp leader. Frankie can always find an answer to any problem. He loves to help the new scouts. Frankie says, 'Everyone is a winner.' " In the Games 'JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Frankie is the mascot of a first grade school. He has a doghouse out by the playground. In the Measure for Measure activity, he has one recipe attributed to him: Frankie's Fantastic Fudge. JumpStart 2nd Grade Frankie makes a cameo in the map with Hopsalot in The Great Stone Face on the map of United States. JumpStart Math for First Graders Frankie's love of digging holes and generally messing up the backyard has disturbed the bugs that call it home. As punishment, the Queen Bee shrinks him down to the size of an ant. The player helps Frankie navigate the now enormous backyard and play activities to get him back to his normal size. JumpStart Reading for First Graders Frankie is a former circus dog who must save circus performers from Mel the Magician. JumpStart Numbers Frankie consumes all the dog biscuits in his secret vault and then falls asleep. The player explores three of Frankie's dreams in order to help him find the biscuits and replenish his supply. JumpStart ABC's (1999) Frankie is a train engineer. He appears in a few cutscenes and drives the train. JumpStart Learning System: Phonics (1999) Frankie is the camp director of Camp Readalot. JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) Frankie is the mascot of a first grade school. The player plays activities with him to help him find treasures. JumpStart Around the World (2000) Frankie is the player's travel buddy in the first grade version. JumpStart Artist (2000) Frankie appears in the activity "Frankie's Paint-Along Songs". In this activity, the player helps Frankie make a movie. First, the player chooses one of four movies to work on. Then, the player illustrates three frames that will appear in the movie. JumpStart 3 Ring Circus (2001) Frankie goes to a circus called The Greatest Show on Earth after seeing a wanted ad in a newspaper that says the circus is looking for a new ringmaster. The player helps Frankie become the new ringmaster by collecting pieces of a ringmaster's outfit by helping out around the circus. JumpStart Languages (2001) Frankie appears at the (American) English pavilion, and is associated with Roxy. JumpStart Dino Adventure: Field Trip (2001) Frankie is the main character. He must help a mother pterodactyl find her eggs. JumpStart Explorers (2001) Unlike the other cameo characters, Frankie doesn't appear on any of the rainy day crafts. He only appears as an optional head in the Sphinx High Jinks game. [[JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip|'''JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip]]' (2001)' Frankie is a playable character alongside Kisha. The two are trying to save Casey who is lost in a wild animal park. 'JumpStart Animal Adventures (2002)' Frankie is the host of the Animal Habitat Contest. 'JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002)' 'JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals' Frankie serves as the player's main guide throughout the game. He has started an adopt-a-pet program to find homes for homeless pets that the player can help out with. Frankie mainly appears in the Picture Perfect and Cloud Maze activities. In Picture Perfect, the player helps arrange pets so Frankie can photograph them. In Cloud Maze, the player maneuvers Frankie's hot air balloon to find new homes for the pets. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. 'JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002)' 'JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals' Frankie is one of the main characters and one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. 'JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002)' 'JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals' Frankie is one of the main characters. He comes up with the idea of trying to win the Super Scooter for his little cousin Squirt after his old scooter is destroyed by Jimmy Bumples. The player can visit Frankie's house and play an activity, Frankie's Pizza Stand. Frankie is one of seven characters who can be selected to be the player's racer, and he has his own power-up, gadget, trick, and track. His power-up is the Smoky Bone, his gadget is the Turbo Bones, and his trick is the Dish of Old Dog Food. His track is lined by bone-shaped dog biscuits, and the surrounding areas have doghouses. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. 'JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002)' 'JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals' In this game, Frankie works at JumpStart Headquarters as the commander-in-chief of the JumpStart Intelligence Agency, and gives assignments to CJ and Edison. Frankie is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. 'JumpStart Advanced Toddlers (2003)' 'JumpStart Sing-Along Time' Frankie appears in several music videos, where is he depicted by the live actor Dan Froot in a costume. He is still voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who voiced him in the other Advanced series games. 'JumpStart Pet Rescue (2009)' Frankie is one of the main characters and local residents. 'JumpStart Crazy Karts (2011)' Frankie is one of the playable characters that the player can choose to be their racer. World of JumpStart (2009-Ongoing) Frankie appears in several areas, and acts as a guide to the player. He can always be found in MainStreet and AdventureLand, and is also one of the default residents of the player's Neighborhood. 'JumpStart Academy Preschool' (2019) Frankie is a main cast character who helps guide the player through the game. In Videos 'JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?' Frankie is a train engineer. 'JumpStart Jukebox' Frankie is a radio DJ at the WJSV radio station in JumpStartville. 'JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip' Frankie drives in the school bus for field trip with his friends. In Books Frankie appears in all the 1st Grade workbooks and 1st Grade Readers, as well as some other Readers. Toys Frankie has multiple toys based off of him. Two handheld toys released by Toymax in 1999 primarily feature him: JumpStart 1st Grade Math: Frankie's Math Marbles and JumpStart 1st Grade Spelling: Frankie's Word Jungle. Around 2000, Briarpatch released a jigsaw puzzle featuring Frankie. Around 2003, a set of JumpStart toys were released with Dairy Queen kids meals, one of which was called "Frankie's Flash Car", and depicted Frankie driving in a car. In 2008, KIDdesigns released a toy called JumpStart World "Growing Smart" Turn N’ Learn Frankie, which features a figure of Frankie that will ask questions. Voice Samples Quotes *''"I'm Frankie, and what I love most are my friends. I love to talk to them, listen to them, and play games with them. I am a really good friend because I really care about you."'' - Self-introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade *''"He's more than a mascot, he'll help you a whole lot, he is really super silly, he's Frankie."'' - Frankie's theme song from JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Trivia * In JumpStart Math for First Graders, Frankie calls himself a "wiener dog", implying that he is of the dachshund breed. * According to the old Knowledge Adventure website, his last name is Weinerhund and has 5 other siblings. Gallery See the gallery subpage for a selection of Frankie images, or the category page for all media featuring Frankie References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Numbers Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart Animal Adventures Category:JumpStart Math for First Graders Category:JumpStart Reading for First Graders Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Intelligence Agency Category:JumpStart Artist Category:JumpStart (online game) Category:JumpStart Pet Rescue Category:JumpStart Crazy Karts Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Category:JumpStart Phonics Learning System Category:JumpStart Sing-Along Time Category:JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster Category:JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee Category:JumpStart Dino Adventure: Field Trip Category:JumpStart Explorers Category:World of JumpStart Category:JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Quest for the Color Meister Category:Frankie Category:Adults Category:JumpStart 3 Ring Circus Category:JumpStart Jukebox Category:JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip Category:JumpStart Academy series Category:JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme Category:JumpStart Academy Preschool Category:JumpStart Academy Kindergarten Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Trouble in Town Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Legend of Grizzly McGuffin Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: My First Adventure Category:JumpStart Legend of Lost Island